First Date
by xOraclex
Summary: Dick has finally mustered up the courage to ask Babs out on a date to the movies, but their date doesn't go as expected! Happens a couple of months after Strange New World. How will their date go? COMPLETE
1. The question

Author's note: Dick thoughts are in **bold** _italics_

DISCLAMER: I don't own any Batman characters, they belong to DC Comics.

The batcave was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Alfred stood at the combat, tapping his fingers on the desk, bored. Soon, the familiar sound of the batmobile came into distance. Alfred straightened up, stood up, and waited for Batman's orders. The batmobile sped in, and came to a sudden halt in the middle of the cave. Batman came out, with his two sidekicks trailing behind him.

Batgirl took off her cowl, exhausted.

"Man, was _this _a tough night."

"_Tell _me about it!" answered Robin, taking off his cowl and cape.

"Who knew The Riddler could be so much trouble!"

Batgirl smirked. "And you've been Robin _how _long?"

He returned the smile.

"Good work, you two." Said Bruce, now in street clothes, nodding at them.

"All is well in Gotham City, sir?"

"Yeah!" responded Dick enthusiastically.

"All for the fact that Dick and I kept fighting over which radio station to listen to in the batmobile!" Barbara punched Dick playfully in the shoulder.

They both shared a laugh.

Dick had found himself enjoying Barbara's company. It was fun to have a partnership with the _three_ of them. When it was just him and Batman, he felt it wasn't as exciting or fun without Barbara. Whenever he saw her, his stomach flipped.

Bruce had taken off his costume and was in street clothes.

"I'm going up to the manor. Why don't you two practice with the batrobot, or do some sparring?" suggested Bruce, heading toward the elevator, with Alfred trailing behind.

"Sure, Bats." answered Barbara, getting her batarangs in place.

"Hey Dick, why don't we use the batrobot?"

Dick almost didn't answer her; he was staring in her eyes too much.

"Dick?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…sure."

Dick waited until Bruce and Alfred were up to the manor and out of the elevator.

They were finally alone.

Babs had started up the batrobot Bruce had made especially for them. It was 10 feet tall, and had two sides, 2 legs, and 4 arms. There were small lights they could hit with punches or with their batarangs. Each time they hit a light, the closer they got to turning the machine off. It was pretty much sparring, but they were both working together. Dick and Barbara started practicing. During this, they made conversation.

"So…what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Dick as he somersaulted up to the top of the robot, ducked from a punch it attempted, and punched out a light.

"Nothing. I'll probably just watch a movie." Said Babs, ducking from another blow, and throwing a batarang at a light.

_**Good!**_

"Uh…..you sure?" he asked intelligently, flipping onto the batrobot's arm, and throwing his batarang at a light.

"Would I lie to you, Boy Wonder?"

"No…"

_**Just ask her, you idiot!** _his head was screaming.

"Positive?"

Babs just stood there, starring, one eyebrow raised in suspition. She nearly got hit by the robot.

"Absolutely. Do ya want to tell me why you're acting so weird?" She hit two lights with her batarang.

_**Why am I so nervous…should I just tell her how I feel?** _Pondered Dick. He punched another light.

"Well…uh…"

_**JUST SAY IT!!!**_

"Well, what?" She punched another light. He punched 3 more.

The robot shut off. They both dropped down to the batcave cement floor.

Dick ran a had nervously through his hair. "Uh…the reason I was wondering, Babs, is cuz…uh…"

Barbara was getting peeved. "What?" Babs asked, trying to not sound _too_ annoyed.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night?" Dick finally blurted out quickly, to get it over with.

"You mean….like a date?" asked Barbara, slightly surprised and trying not to seem excited. She had always liked Dick, and had hoped it would result in this.

"No…." he said again quickly.

"So…it's not a date?"

"No!" Dick was nearly yelling. **_The people on TV make this look so easy…ya gotta stop babbling, and TELL HER THE TRUTH ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL!_**

"Huh." Babs smirked. She enjoyed watching him sweat.

"So, if it's not a date, or a hangout, what is it?"

"Well, I guess….I guess you _could_ call it a date…but you don't have to go if you don't want to." He stammered.

Barbara was so happy, she could barely contain herself. She tried to answer calmly as she said, "Sure, that might be fun." She smiled, making Dick's stomach do a summersault for the umpteenth time.

"Cool. Have you seen 'Night at the Museum'?"

"No, which makes it perfect."

"8:00, after the prowl?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya then, Boy Wonder." She winked, slipped on her cowl, and swung with her batline out of the cave and home.

Dick let out a sigh.

He went to the elevator, and up to Wayne Manor, a very slight, hardly-even-there love-struck look on his face. It was almost not even noticeable, but as soon as Dick came out of the elevator and into the living room. Bruce noticed "the look" right away.

"Going to your room, Dick?"

He barely seemed to notice that his foster father was talking to him.

"No, sorry." Dick said, starring straight ahead. "I'm going to my room."

He walked dryly toward the door, opened it, and closed it with a dull thud.

Bruce chuckled. "Yep. She said Yes. Lucky kid. First time I asked a girl out, she said no."

He pointed to the computer monitor behind him. "Got it all on tape, too."

"A most excellent idea to add hidden mikes and cameras in the cave, sir." Complimented Alfred.

"Yeah." Smiled Bruce, "Brilliant, if I do say so myself."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. I am for sure going to add more chapters. In your reviews, tell me what you think I should do better in, and what you think should happen next!**


	2. The Prowl

The bat signal shown triumphantly in the just after dusk sky. James Gordon was on top of the Gotham PD roof, waiting patiently for Batman and Robin to come. He heard the familiar sound of their batarangs hitting the edge of the roof. They swung in the air, and landed in unison, gracefully a few feet from the Comish.

"What's it tonight, Commissioner?"

Jim turned around to face them. "Joker. No one knows what he's doing, but he's up to something. He was seen at a jewelry store last we heard."

"A jewelry store? Sounds like Catwomen or Penguin, but not Joker." answered Robin.

The sound of another batarang hitting the roof made all three of them turn around. Short inhaling and exhaling interrupted the once almost-silent rooftop.

A gloved hand reached up, clutching the edge of the roof. Then a leg. A cowled head popped up, with a mob of pin-straight, red hair. It was Batgirl, alright.

"A little help here?"

Robin gave her his hand and helped her up. As soon as she was standing, he whispered so only she could hear, "You're late."

"I know." She whispered back. "So sue me."

Commissioner Gordon continued. "Last time he was seen was at the jewelry store on Fifth Avenue, heading toward the Gotham Bank."

"Ok, we're on it. Come on, you two." Batman looked over his shoulder at them. An eyebrow slowly rose.

Batgirl and Robin looked to where he was starring. They saw why he looked at them like that.

They were _still_ holding hands.

They both let go in half a second, looking like they had just touched a hot stove with a bare hand. Batgirl's face turned as red as her hair, and Robin's face was even redder since he didn't have red hair.

"Uh…yeah, let's go." said Batman, feeling very awkward.

Batgirl and Robin followed, still both red-faced, and went on to find Joker.


	3. The Accident

The familiar laugh of Joker filled the silent streets on the outskirts of Gotham. The Crowned Prince of Crime was heading toward a jewelry store, a grey sack tossed over his shoulder, and a burglar's hat on his head, almost completely hiding his wild green hair.

He tip-toed into the store, careful not to trip the alarm. Using a glass cutter, he cut a hole in the case of the rarest Gotham diamond, The Hyena's Eye.

"Just what I need to muster a laugh. No fuss, no muss, and absolutely no—"

The door swung open. Three dark figures stood by the doorway.

"I can see this as Catwomen or Penguin, but not Joker!" scuffed Robin, arms crossed.

"I agree most completely." Responded Batgirl, matter-of-factly.

"It's over, Joker." came the deep growl of the dark Knight.

"—Batman." said Joker, rolling his eyes. "Ya know, Bats, Catwomen has a whip, and Penguin has an umbrella, and Joker just updated his equipment."

"A can of laughing gas?" suggested Robin, mockingly.

"…Or maybe a flower that squirts water." smirked Batgirl.

Joker's eyebrows narrowed. "You'll pay for that."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a loaded gun, pointing it at the two sidekicks and fired.

They were too quick for him, though. All three jumped away, flipping and using their batlines as Joker tried to shoot them. Robin threw his batarang at Joker's hand holding the gun, and missed. As batgirl swung on her batline, Joker shot at it, breaking it, sending her screaming and tumbling to the ground. She lay there, lifeless for a few seconds, then clutched her head in pain and groaned. Joker saw this as an opportunity, and aimed his gun at her for the kill. Seeing this, Robin, no more than a second later, threw his batarang with all his might at Joker's hand. He got a solid hit, although not knocking the gun out of Robin's hand, made a deep cut in Joker's pale write hand, that oozed red blood. Joker winced, clutching his wounded hand, and Robin punched him hard in the stomach, head, and gut.

"Don't you ever think about pointing a gun at her again!" He screamed, still punching Joker profusely. By now Joker was black and blue in his weakness, and dropped to the floor like a rock, red blood staining his hand and face. He let go of the gun.

Robin turned over to Batgirl. "Are you OK?"

She smiled. "My hero."

Batman had been watching this entire time, a stupid smirk pasted on his face.

"the Boy Wonder saves again."

"Shut up." Said Robin, playfully.

"We better call Gotham PD for backup." Said Batgirl, still clutching her head.

"Good idea."

All three headed toward the door, not watching Joker, who was weakly reaching for the gun, and fired the very last shot.

Which hit a solid target.

Batgirl and Robin's heads whipped around at the sound of the gunshot.

Batman staggered toward them, leaning on the door, a pool of blood spewing from his leg. He collapsed on them, nearly bowling them over.

"Batman!"

They dragged him to the batmobile, and laid him in the backseat, a trail of blood behind them. As they were doing this, Batgirl looked behind her shoulder. Joker was limping out the door, with the Hyena's Eye in his hand, screaming, "So long, Bat-jerks!"

Batgirl turned to run after him, but Robin stopped her.

"He gets a free get-away pass tonight. We gotta get Bats back to the cave or he'll die." Batgirl sighed, and knew he was right.

They both got in the front and passenger seat, turned the batmobile on auto-pilot, and the car raced home.

They were both silent the whole way, until Batgirl finally said sadly,

"I guess this means our First Date is canceled, huh?"

Robin nodded, a melancholy look on his face. "Bruce needs us."

----

Dick, cowl less but still in his costume, paced nervously in front of Batman's cot, with Babs sitting on a bench close by, with her head down.

It had been an hour and a half since the Joker incident, and Batman had been unconscious the entire time. Alfred tried his best to stitch Bruce up, but so far he hadn't woken up. He sat on the bed, inhaling and exhaling slowly but steadily, on the oxygen mask he had over his nose and mouth.

Finally, his eyes snapped open, and he sprang up.

"Joker!"

He winced, clutching his now bandaged leg.

"What…what happened?"

"You've be unconscious for the last hour and a half, sir." said Alfred.

"We gotta catch him!" Bruce tried to get out of bed, but couldn't, he was in so much pain.

"I'm afraid you'll be on crutches for a while, Master Bruce."

Bruce's gaze drifted to Dick and Babs.

"What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you be at the movie theatre?"

Babs looked at the clock. 7:30.

"We canceled." She said, sadly, but trying to muster a small smile.

"What? You guys don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Dick looked surprised. "But—"

"No buts. You two deserve a night out."

Babs was nearly laughing. "But what about—"

"I'm telling you two to get on out of here and go to the movie theatre for you date." He winked. "and that's an order."

Dick smiled. He looked over at Babs. "we still have time."

"Yeah, I'll go get ready." She grabbed her backpack, which was loaded with make-up and her outfit.

"Me too." Dick rushed for the elevator.

The batcave was once again quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

"I've never seen that boy more happy." Noted Alfred.

"No kidding." You could tell from the look on his face that Bruce was happy for Dick.

_Very_ happy.


	4. Beautiful

Babs came out of the bathroom in her datewear.

She was wearing a tight green top with a denim miniskirt and green flip-flops that matched her top exactly with the right color. Her hair was spiral-curled, and her face was clean and fresh. The eye shadow and mascara on her eyes made them look like a model's, and her lips were lightly frosted with pink lip gloss. She smelled like fresh perfume, not too strong, not to light, but just right.

Bruce and Alfred looked proud.

She twirled a strand of her red hair. "Do I look alright?"

"Oh, my dear," said Alfred, "you look stunning."

She smiled, embarrassed.

"Thanks."

They all heard the elevator go off, and out came Dick.

He was wearing casual blue jeans and a T-shirt, but it made him look as handsome as ever. His hair was spiked up with hair gel, and he smelled of not-too-strong,-not-too-light cologne. As soon as he saw her, his jaw nearly dropped in shock of how beautiful she looked.

Finally, he stammered, "You look great."

She smiled, showing a mouth of pure white teeth, and minty breath. "You too."

All four of them stood in awe and silence, until Bruce looked at the clock and said, "Seven-fifty already! You two better leave, or you'll miss the movie!"

Dick held out an arm to her, and said in his most gentlemanly voice, "Shall we?"

She giggled, and took his arm gratefully. They both sauntered out of the batcave, and to the movie theatre.

As soon as their footsteps weren't heard anymore, Bruce shook his head and said, "Lucky kid."


	5. First Date

The two rushed into the movie theatre, just barely making it. The lobby was almost empty, they were so late.

"Two for 'Night at the Museum.'" said Dick, slapping a few dollar bills in front of the cashier.

The blonde behind the counter snapped out of the magazine she was reading and eyeballed the cash.

"Sold out." She said, popping her bubble gum.

"Um…how about Eragon?"

"Sold out too."

Dick was running out of options.

"The hitcher?"

"Nope."

"Catch and Release?"

"Nice try."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Babs noticed he _always_ did this when he was aggravated or nervous.

Finally, he wheezed, "What can I get for $6?"

The blonde scuffed. "'Love Comes Softly' in the re-run theatre. $3 a pop."

He cringed. Dick _hated_ romance movies. But, if there were no other options…

He looked over his shoulder at Babs.

"Do you want to go to that?" he sounded irritated.

Babs tried not to notice this. She shrugged. "Doesn't look like we have a choice."

Dick managed to groan out, "We'll take two for that."

After they got the tickets, they went over to the concession stand and bought a large popcorn and soda with the remaining $4.

"So much for a good movie." muttered Dick as he squirted a mound of butter on the popcorn.

"I don't really care. Honest." said Babs, trying to make him feel better as she slipped two straws into the soda.

He still didn't look satisfied.

"Look, who really cares? This is our first date, and we might as well make the best of it, Boy Wonder." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut _up,_ will you? People might hear!" he hissed through his teeth.

She giggled. "That won't stop me from saying it, Richard Grayson."

He softened.

"Come on, the movies going to start any minute!"

----

They quickly made it to the back of the theater just as the previews came up. It was pretty crowded, seeing how it was only $3 a person.

The very back row wasn't occupied at all, so they scooched back there. Dick put the popcorn in the middle of them so they both could reach it, and Babs put the soda in the holder. The movie got going, and they got hungry.

Every now and then when they would both reach for the popcorn, their hands would brush against each others. They both smiled embarrassingly, and then tried to act very interested in the movie. They would also sip the soda at the same time, and ended up bonking their heads up against one another's. They both giggled, a little too loudly, because all the people in front of them kept turning around and going in this ticked-off voice, "_Shhh! The movie!"_

"Sorry." whispered back Dick, and then he looked back at Babs and they would both crack up. (A little softer this time;)

After a while, Dick got bored of the movie, and found himself just glancing over at Babs every now and then, studying her every move. He loved the way she would laugh at all the funny parts of the movie, and look like she was really enjoying herself.

_I've only known her for about half a year, but it feels like I've known her forever. We instantly clicked after Batman assigned us on the Police escort with Black Mask. Man, was that fun. I really want to make this night one we won't forget, but I'm really blowing it. I just hope she likes me in the same way._

Babs got bored of the movie, too.

**_He seems like a really sweet guy. Not to mention I can see him every day, anytime I want. And he can be so cute sometimes. Like tonight with the tickets, a the hospital when he was worried about me…He's trying to make this a good night for both of us, and even though he thinks it's going bad, its OK. As long as we're together, that's all that matters._**

The movie was just about to end, and almost all the popcorn was gone. They both searched around for the few remaining pieces in the popcorn tub with their hands, feeling around on the greasy salty bottom. This time, when their hands touched, his went completely over hers.

Babs couldn't help it, she blushed. Dick just smiled innocently, and took her hand in his. They seemed to lock and fit together perfectly. It all felt so…right.

**OK, this may be a little short and sweet, but what's going to happen next will spoil this cute little scene, so I decided to end this chapter here. And, I know, it _did _take a while for me to put this up, but hey, I kept forgetting! Just this past week, I got REALLY into Teen Titans, and the only couple I like is Beast Boy and Raven, so I may be writing stories about them too! I plan on being very busy this week, so watch for more updates! C ya 4 now!**

**xOraclex **


	6. Date Gone Sour

**Hi-**

**I know, I know, it's about time I finally posted this. Yeah, yeah, I kept getting side-tracked! To start off:**

**a.) please don't laugh at the way I did Joker. This was how I envisioned it. And if you think Joker is a little too wacko in my story, get this: I was reading a batgirl comic, and in it, Joker murdered an ice cream store clerk and his wife (with a gun) just because they didn't put a cherry on top of his sundae! So, he _is_ wacko.**

**b.) After all the Batman episodes and The Batman Strikes! comics, I thought, hey, if Joker can **

**1.) steal Bane's equipment and become Bane**

**2.) steal Scarface and control him**

**3.) become the BATMAN in season 2 and try to inject Bats with Joker venom**

**He can certainly become a burglar like Penguin or Catwomen.**

**Sorry if it goes too fast.**

**So anyway, here it is.**

**P.S. The fact that Bats busted his leg is a KEY CONCEPT in my next story!**

**P.P.S. If you're thinking why Joker is doing this, he just wants some fun…his way.**

**(I got this idea from the Harley Quinn episode, her attacking the TV station with "heart" grenades!)**

The movie ended.

Barbara realized this was the end of the First Date.

Sigh.

They stayed in their seats while some people got up to leave. Dick turned to her.

"Did you like it?"

"Did you?"

He cringed again. "No, too sappy."

"You mean too romantic?"

"Sappy _is_ romantic." He protested. Babs rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Babs thought. "Yeah, it was OK."

Dick smiled. "So would you want to do this—"

Right then, a high-piched familiar laugh filled the theatre. It seemed to be coming from everywhere as all the people looked around in their seats at where it had came from. Barbara and Dick looked at each other and at the same time, said, "Joker!"

Right then, the clowned prince of crime popped out of nowhere, his greasy green hair sticking out of his dark hat. Shrieks where heard all over.

"Yes, it me! Here for you enjoyment!" He yelled out to the crowd. "Let's start this off with a BANG!" He pulled out his gun.

A mad mob of yelling people began racing for the exits to escape Joker. "Call the cops!" someone yelled. People pushed through their way to get out of the already crowded movie theatre. The process was slow, and the doors where already strangly locked. Dick tried to look over the crowd to find to the exit himself. "Don't let go!" He yelled to Barbara, as his grip on her hand tightened. She nodded, fear sparking in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Joker pointed the gun at the crowd, and pulled the trigger. A loud "POP!" was heard, and a white flag came out of the end where the bullet should have been, written on it in red ink, _Bang!_

"Now that that's done," Joker continued, "The REAL fun starts!"

Dick looked frantically for the emergency exit. He spotted one, right in the corner of the movie theatre. No one was there. It was right near where the Joker was, but if they were careful, he and Babs might get through!

"Over there!" He pointed to it, for Barbara to see. They both started running for it, just as Joker had pulled out a grenade…

It exploded just as they were almost to the door. Both where ripped apart and went flying in other directions. Some of the rafters fell from the ceiling, people still running around just barely dodged them. The screaming continued.

Babs opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry.

_"Barbara! Babs, where are you?"_

She could tell it was Dick, calling for her, but she couldn't speak. She had hit her head hard, it was difficult to concentrate.

She felt someone place a cold hand on her skull, gripping it so hard, she felt like a helpless puppet.

"What's your name, popet?"

"Abraham Lincoln." said Babs through clenched teeth.

He laughed, and he gripped even harder on her skull. She screamed, making Dick's head whip around. He spotted her, and ran up, ready to explode with anger, to Joker.

"Leave her alone!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" said Joker mockingly, looking down at the puny punk before him.

Barbara was strangling to get free, the pain on her skull was unbearable.

"_Backpack_…" she strained, loud enough only for Dick to hear, looking into his eyes.

Dick grabbed it, and nearly a second later Joker kicked him square in the chest, almost knocking the wind out of him.

He landed up against the wall, yelling out in pain. He soon got over it, after all of Batman's training, he had learned to resist it. He peered into her backpack.

Lip gloss.

Spare cash.

…

His Robin costume.

He hid it under his arm and made it scarce to see, found a door that said, RAFTERS: EMPLOYMENT ONLY and slipped inside No one noticed…

----

Babs had strangled free of Joker's grip on her head, and had got loose. The anger and toughness of Batgirl swelled inside her, and she felt her strength come back to her.

"JERK!" She yelled, kicking Joker hard in the shin. He winced in pain, but recovered quickly. He turned, eyes in narrow slits, and mouth in a tangled mocking jeer, "Ooh, kitten has claws." She held up a clenched fist. "Bring it on, clown boy!"

She tried to punch him, but he blocked it by holding up his hand.

"Impressive!"

He tried to punch her, but she ducked. Instead, he violently grabbed her wrist, nearly snapping it. She almost screamed again, but only squeaked in pain. He twisted her hand behind her back and painfully began riding it up to her neck.

Her breath intake quickened painfully as he jolted her hand upward more and more.

"Try to get out of _this_ one, Abe!"

As a tear rolled down Babs' face, and a loud, heroic voice said, "Let her go, Clown-Face!"

Joker's eyes darted to the rafters, looking for the voice that threatened him.

"Who said that?" He let go of Barbara's hand and she tumbled to the ground like a limp rag doll.

I dark figure jumped down from the rafters, flipping once on the way down, and landing gracefully a few feet from Barbara.

"Robin?" chuckled Joker. "Where's your friend Batman?"

Robin's cowled eyes gazed down at Barabra, who was lying on her side, cradling her injured hand.

"You're sick, Joker. Hurting innocent people? And for what? Fun?"

"Arkum gets lonely."

"You'll pay for what you did to her. If she dies, you'll never see outside of Arkum again!"

Joker uncrossed his hands and made a beckoning motion. "Try me."

Robin jolted at him, punching furiously, and every now and then, getting a solid hit.

Joker fought back, and sometimes punched him solidly. All the people still left in the movie theatre could only watch in awe.

Robin found himself backing up more than moving forward, and Joker eventually backed him up against the wall.

Laughing evilly, Joker said, "time to clip your wings, little Robin."

Robin slowly reached for his utility belt, and took out a knock-out gas canister. Joker hadn't noticed as he pulled out his gun.

"It's over, Joker. You lose."

Joker only laughed. "It'll be _you_ who loosed this time, Robin. Say goodbye!"

Robin threw the gas canister at Joker's feet, and a blue musty smoke filled the air. Robin held his breath and Joker coughed. Before long, he was unconscious on the ground.

"Goodbye." said Robin quietly.

He raced over to Babs, and knelt down beside her.

"Are you OK?"

She slowly opened her green eyes, and looked up at him.

"I…I…think so…"

She tried to get up, but swayed wearily. Robin caught her just before she fell again. He carried her, lifting her up in his strong arms.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" he asked the audience.

"I do." someone from the audience called out.

"Call the police. Don't wait around for Bats. He's off tonight."

Robin went out the emergency exit, leading out to the back alley of the theatre, Barbara still in his arms. He smoothed back her hair and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Hold on, Babs. You're going to be OK."

He ejected his batline, and they both swung away. All Babs could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hold on.

**Good news: THIS IS NOT THE END!!! There is one more chapter left - I will get it on ASAP, sooner than I took to get this on. To all my fans and all the people who reviewed, I am so sorry that I didn't put this on earlier. Read the title of the next chapter and you'll know it' the best of all of them!**

**CHAPTER 7 COMING VERY VERY VERY SOON!**

**xOraclex**


	7. First Kiss

**Finally, the chapter everyone has been waiting for…**

**THE VERY LAST ONE. (sobbing)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I wouldn't have gotten this far without any of you! Special thanks to Ducklin, Oracle-Man, Lady 4 elves, and especially JustMeAndADream. Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors/stories list!**

**So without further delay, the final chapter of First Date…**

Robin landed on top of a building still by the movie theatre and gently set Babs down. He took off his cape and laid it over her like a blanket. He sat next to Barbara, and leaned over to look down at her. He saw her eyes flicker, as if she were about to come to.

"Barbara?"

Her eyes slowly opened again, wide like a newborn's. The greenness of them always mesmerized him.

"Hey." He said softly with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hi."

She tried to get up, and Dick helped her. "Be careful." He warned. "I'm fine." she said, dusting off her shirt and skirt, and stretching. "Ooh, that feels better."

She turned to face him. "What happened to Joker?"

"Knock-out gas. I think the police are leading him away."

They both went to the ledge and watched silently as the clowned prince of crime was being lead away in handcuffs.

For once they could just hear the silent Gotham night, the wind in the trees. For once, they could feel the calmness. For Batgirl and Robin, it was always villains destroying the peacefulness of it all, but now that could enjoy it.

Barbara looked over at Dick, her curls blowing softly. He stared back at her through his cowl.

Babs broke the silence. "Thank you…" she studied his face.

"For…everything, I mean…the movie, the rescue, our first date…I guess I owe you one."

He grinned. "I'm just glad you're not hurt. I don't know what I would have done ifJoker had. I would…never forgive myself for letting it happen."

A smile tugged at the sides of Barbara's lips. "That's so sweet, Dick." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed and not knowing what to say. Finally, he sighed.

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you had planned."

"You know what?" she said, "This was really fun…I've never had this much fun in… forever!"

He smiled, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. "Seriously."

"Yeah! It was awesome!"

"So…would you want to do it again?" Dick said, slyly.

"Totally! But maybe next time, we should just rent a movie and watch it at home. I hear Alfred makes great popcorn."

They both laughed shortly.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Dick said bravely.

"Goodnight." She said softly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh! Almost forgot, how's your arm?" he touched it gently, and he flushed, seeing Babs smiling at how he was concerned about her.

"Sore. And…empty."

Without thinking, he slipped his own in it, like he had in the movie theatre, and did the same to her other hand.

"How about now?"

She reached up and peeled off his cowl, revealing her Dick Grayson. She re-linked with his hand. "Now it's perfect."

They both moved closer to each other with every word.

"Barbara?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"You're mine, too."

"I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

Now, they're lips were only inches apart.

"Nothing ever will." she said. "Then, we have nothing to fear."

They almost touched, but a sudden gust of heavy wind swooped in, making her hair whip in front of her face. She instantly let go of Dick's hand to tuck it behind her ear, but to her surprise, he did it for her, and kept his hand on the side of her face. She placed her hand over his, and closed her eyes.

"I know how you can pay me back." Dick whispered, moving closer to her again. She opened her eyes. "How?"

But she already knew how.

She closed her eyes again.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. Soft, sweet, innocent.

First Date.

First Kiss.

First…lesson.

They both knew now that their friendship wouldn't ever be the same.

But they were OK with it. Their love was the string that tied them together.

All too soon, it was over, just as it had begun. They both pulled back, arms in each others.

"Wow." He said, shaking his head. "You're amazing."

"Their really not kidding when they call you Boy Wonder!" Babs laughed.

----

Dick and Babs walked back to her apartment hand in hand, both almost still in shock at what had just happened. But it was a good kind of shock. Dick was now in his street clothes, just he way he had come.

The entrance to Babs' front doorstep came up too soon, and they realized the First Date was now officially over.

They both hugged.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight." She whispered back in his shoulder.

They kissed once more, and waved goodbye as Barbara went down the hall into her apartment. He watched her until she was out of his sight.

But she wasn't out of his mind.

----

Dick went home like it was any normal night. He opened the front door to see Bruce and Alfred waiting for him.

Bruce could still see the slight love struck expression, it was always there if Dick had been with Barbara, even when he had first met her. He decided no to mention it.

"Well?" he said impatiently. "How did it go?"

"Great."

With that, he went to his room, leaving Bruce and Alfred looking at each other with brows raised.

"Yep." Bruce said. "He kissed her."

"How can you tell?" asked the Butler.

"I can." He said, smiling. "I just can."

----

Dick flopped on his bed, with a smile so big, it looked like his face was going to explode with joy. "Yes." He said, putting his hands comfortably behind his head.

"Yes!" He said again, jumping up on the bed, hands up in victory.

"YES!" He yelled as he jumped up to nearly touch the ceiling n his joy.

Barbara and him had their First Date,

Their First Kiss,

And NO ONE could ever take that away form them.

No one.

**(sobbing uncontrollably) This is the end. Hope everyone liked it! (I did)**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed and supported me in completing this fanfiction that I will remember as my first published DickXBabs story! This story is dedicated to all the Batgirl(Babs)XRobin(Dick) fans out there like me. Thank you again everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hang loose,**

**xOraclex**


End file.
